


黑玫瑰与J 第四章

by yatengbuteng444



Category: Fandoms, fandom s
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatengbuteng444/pseuds/yatengbuteng444
Kudos: 4





	黑玫瑰与J 第四章

第四章 声色  
J看着黑玫瑰巴掌大的精致脸庞，原本慵懒带着一丝媚态的下垂眼此刻却冷若寒冰，清冷倨傲的神情就像一株美艳动人的带刺玫瑰，明知道触碰他抚摸他会让自己遍体鳞伤，还是忍不住为他迷了心智，去采撷他的美丽。  
J勾了勾嘴角："那，后会有期。"  
语毕，他一挥衣摆，便已消失在了幽暗的密道深处。  
孙亦航看着他的身影被黑暗吞没，凉薄的嘴唇微启："无聊。"  
这世上有太多男人想要来撩拨他的内心，想要同他共享云雨之欢，可惜他的心坚硬如磐石，哪是那么容易被撩拨的，没点本事的男人，根本爬不上他的床。  
当然，此刻的他是完全低估了J的本事。  
孙亦航在床边呆坐了一会儿，用内线电话拨了个号，忙音只响了一秒就被接通。  
"喂。"那头传来一个男人的声音。  
"把今晚地下室的监控调出来，原件删了。"孙亦航研究着自己的指甲，慢悠悠地说着。  
"是。"那头言简意赅地回答。  
"还有，查一下那个黑衣男人的身份。"孙亦航眼神一凛，"不能让徐一宁知道今晚发生的一切。"  
"明白。 "  
孙亦航挂断电话，若有所思地看着衣柜门，他总有一种直觉，这个莫名其妙出现的男人，会成为他所有计划的突破口。

翌日，孙亦航跳完舞回到地下室，漫不经心地看了一眼亮着灯的监控，昨晚J尾随他的监控已经被他的心腹闫珂不着痕迹地抹去。  
徐大总裁昨天被他气着了，公司又有诸多事情要忙，今天肯定是不会再来找他了。  
孙亦航深知徐一宁自始至终都只是把他当成一个泄欲工具，说他是一个人形的性爱玩具都不为过，用完了便随意丢弃在一旁，哪一天突然心血来潮，想到还有他这么一个玩具存在了，才会过来"可怜"一下他。  
这么多年来，孙亦航早就已经习惯了。  
孙亦航刚一推开房间门，就看见J翘着二郎腿大剌剌地坐在沙发上，悠哉地喝着咖啡。  
"你怎么又来了。"听似是疑问句，那双微微下垂的双眸却波澜不惊到丝毫不见惊讶之色，还顺手把门落了锁。  
"你这里安全。"J放下咖啡杯，挑了挑眉，也不知道这种速冲咖啡有什么好喝的，硬生生被他喝出了一股优雅感来。  
孙亦航嗤笑一声："呵，安全？我这可是随时都会有人过来。"  
J却没有接他的话头，用参观似的眼神饶有兴致地上下打量着孙亦航。  
孙亦航对他这种赤裸裸的目光早就见怪不怪，自顾自地转过身去，一甩衣袖，脱下了跳舞穿的白色衬衣："我这可不是免费蹭吃蹭喝的地方。"  
"哦？那你开价吧。"J盯着孙亦航瘦削的后背，漂亮的蝴蝶骨如同一对小翅膀展翅欲飞，小麦色的肌肤泛着可口的光泽，两个微陷的小腰窝，不堪一握的纤弱腰身，腰线被收拢在黑色紧身裤里，过低的裤腰几乎包裹不住他丰盈的肥臀，紧实的大腿被裤子包裹着，显出玲珑有致的曲线。  
他明明那么瘦，屁股和大腿的肉却是实打实的，让人不禁幻想抚摸揉捏上去的触感，一定叫人欲仙欲死，做鬼也风流。  
J的目光愈发深邃，黑玫瑰的每一处都让他垂涎欲滴，恨不得现在就把他压倒在床上，狠狠操干一番。  
孙亦航歪着头看了一眼J手中的咖啡，还没开口就被对方打断。  
"我是说，买你一晚"  
孙亦航在心里冷笑："口气挺大，可惜，你买不起。"  
J挑了挑眉："呵，那可未必。"  
J起身走到孙亦航身后，孙亦航刚想换上轻便的便服，就被他捉住了手肘，整个人被禁锢在J宽厚的怀里。  
J比他高了大半个头，孙亦航微微仰头的时候，毛茸茸的头发蹭在J的颈窝上，他闻到了J身上淡淡的烟味混合着清淡的木质香气。  
J低头在孙亦航耳后深吸了一口气，一股浓郁的橙花香，一如昨晚在poison闻到的那股奇香，只是这次苦涩之味更甚，却也更让他难以自拔。  
"你身上好香，喷了什么香水？"J看到孙亦航小巧精致的小耳朵因为敏感而染上了一抹绯红，  
"离我远点。"孙亦航象征性地挣扎了几下，却让他的背和J贴得更近，他隔着一层薄薄的衣衫感受着J炽热的体温，将他包裹将他吞没。  
"你取悦徐一宁的时候，身上也是这种香味么？"J低声哑笑，嗓音魅惑。  
孙亦航侧过脸来，J的唇瓣蹭过他的耳垂，他仿若不知，只是冷声道："你这是在追求我？"  
"你说呢？"J将孙亦航瘦弱的身躯圈在怀里，孙亦航甚至感觉到了他的下身正非常精神地顶在自己浑圆的屁股上。  
啧，男人果然都是用下半身思考的动物，他只要稍微施展媚术，没有一个男人能抵挡他的攻势，利用他这张绝色的脸和尤物一般的身材，随便差遣那些狗一样流着哈喇子的男人，都只是分分钟的事情。  
孙亦航伸出手去拽J的领子，嘴唇几乎要与他相贴："你知不知道你现在这样子，就像只发情的公狗。"就像在台下看他跳舞的男人们的眼神，赤裸裸的欲望之火熊熊燃烧着。  
J满不在乎地笑了笑，呼出的热气喷在孙亦航的脸颊上，孙亦航微微低下头，从他的角度看，就像是孙亦航被他撩到害羞了一般。  
其实孙亦航心里毫无波澜甚至还有一丝丝想笑，这个男人确实要比大多数只会对着他流哈喇子的公狗优质很多，英俊帅气的长相，修长的身型，甚至可以说是孙亦航的理想型，但他现在根本没有什么调情的心思，他只想知道这个男人，能不能为他所用。  
他既然能在poison来去自如，想必身手肯定不一般，孙亦航最得力的心腹闫珂，甚至于徐一宁手下的人，都不一定是他的对手。  
毕竟孙亦航还从来没有那么轻易地让别人闯进他的房间过。  
J一手环着孙亦航的纤腰，一手摩挲着他的脸颊，"调情"到正浓之处，却响起了一阵不合时宜的敲门声。  
"你这儿客人倒是挺多。"J语气讥诮。  
"我说过了，我这随时都有人会来。"孙亦航头也没回，只感觉那个男人瞬间收回了手，他背后起了一阵风似的，眨眼间那个男人已经不见了踪影。  
真够怂。孙亦航冷笑，有本事就干趴门外的人再来干他。

孙亦航套上衣服，上前开门，只见一个皮肤白皙，鼻子略微有些鹰钩鼻，面容略微像混血的男人站在门口，一脸的不耐烦和焦躁。  
"啧，好端端地锁什么门。"  
孙亦航脸色一沉："严浩翔，你来做什么？"


End file.
